the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
James Bond Jr.
James Bond Jr. is a fictional character described as the nephew of Ian Fleming's masterspy, James Bond. The name was first used in 1967 for a spinoff novel entitled The Adventures of James Bond Junior 003½ authored by the never clarified pseudonym R. D. Mascott. The idea of Bond having a nephew was used again in 1991 in an American animated series for television, in which the title character defeats threats to ensure the safety of the free world. The series was mildly successful, spawning a six-volume novelization series by John Peel (writing as John Vincent), a 12-issue comic book series by Marvel Comics published in 1992, and video games for the Nintendo Entertainment System and Super NES.Eurocom NES game SNES game While revolving around the nephew of James Bond, no surviving relatives are mentioned in Fleming's novels, although he unknowingly conceives a child with the former Japanese film actress Kissy Suzuki in You Only Live Twice. Animated series |creator = |developer = |writer = |director = |creative_director = |presenter = |starring = |judges = |voices = |theme_music_composer = |opentheme = James Bond Jr. |endtheme = James Bond Jr. (instrumental) |composer = |country = United States |num_seasons = 1 |num_episodes = 65 |list_episodes = List of James Bond Jr. episodes |executive_producer = Fred Wolf |producer = |cinematography = |camera = |runtime = 22 minutes |company = |distributor = |picture_format = 480i (SDTV) |audio_format = |first_run = |first_aired = |last_aired = |related = |website = |production_website = |channel = local syndication }} The animated series, produced by Murakami-Wolf-Swenson and MGM Television, debuted on 30 September 1991, with a total of 65 half-hour episodes produced. James Bond Jr. was voiced by Corey Burton. While attending prep school at Warfield Academy, James Bond Jr., with the help of his friends IQ (the grandson of Q), and Gordo Leiter (the son of Felix Leiter), fight against the evil terrorist organisation S.C.U.M. (Saboteurs and Criminals United in Mayhem), a SPECTRE-like organization. Expanding on his uncle's famous line, James Bond Jr's catchphrase was "Bond, James Bond. Junior." Like many animated series, it regularly surpasses the Bond movies in terms of fantastical gadgets, while the violence of the adult Bond series is nowhere in evidence. The show was fully sanctioned by (and produced in association with) Danjaq and United Artists, who held the rights to the James Bond property. Jaws, a recurring villain from the films ''The Spy Who Loved Me and Moonraker, made regular appearances, usually partnered with Nick Nack, a villain from The Man with the Golden Gun, forming a bickering comical duo. Auric Goldfinger also appears, alongside his assistant, Oddjob, from the Goldfinger film. It is revealed Goldfinger has a teenage daughter named Goldie Finger with equally expensive tastes. Several episode titles parodied the titles of Bond films such as Live and Let’s Dance and Rubies Aren't Forever. Characters The main characters consist of James Bond Jr., his friends, several featured members of the Warfield Academy staff, and Trevor Noseworthy IV, are the series regulars, appearing in almost every episode of the series. Sometimes only two or three of Jr.'s friends will accompany him on an adventure, leaving the others behind at Warfield to create a B-plot. These plots normally revolve around Trevor's misguided attempts to get James into trouble. Main characters * James Bond Jr. (voiced by Corey Burton) — The teenage nephew of MI6 agent, James Bond 007. He attends Warfield Academy with friends who aid him in his missions. Romance is occasionally hinted at between Bond and Tracy Milbanks.James Bond Jr BBC * Horace 'I.Q.' Boothroyd III (voiced by Jeff Bennett) — The grandson of Q (007's gadget inventor), he is a scientific genius and one of James' best friends. Quick-witted and highly logical, he is responsible for developing and building the gadgets that help James defeat agents of S.C.U.M. He is mistakenly called Ike in the Italian edition. * Tracy Milbanks (voiced by Mona Marshall) — Daughter of Bradford Milbanks and one of Jr's closest friends. She regularly accompanies James on his missions. Bossy and quick-tempered, Tracy sometimes betrays her feelings for James Bond Jr. * Gordon "Gordo" Leiter (voiced by Jan Rabson) — The tanned, blonde, athletic "strong fist" of the group and one of James Bond Jr's friends. Californian Gordo is also kindly and amiable. The son of 007's CIA associate and friend Felix Leiter, he never backs down when his comrades need force to solve their problems. * Phoebe Farragut (voiced by Susan Silo) — Tracy's best friend and the daughter of a rich businessman. She makes no secret of her crush on James, although the feelings are never reciprocated, filling the niche filled by Miss Moneypenny in the adult Bond films. * Trevor Noseworthy IV (voiced by Simon Templeman) — He comes from a wealthy family, and has an inflated sense of superiority and self-importance. Arrogant, egocentric and spiteful, as well as cowardly and fearful, he constantly plans to get Bond Jr. into trouble, hoping for him to be expelled from Warfield, which inevitably backfires. * Bradford Milbanks (voiced by Julian Holloway) — An ex-RAF officer and father of Tracy Milbanks who now presides over Warfield Academy as the head master. Although serious and rigid, he is a fair and accommodating headmaster and father. * Burton "Buddy" Mitchell (voiced by Brian Stokes Mitchell) — A former FBI agent and associate of 007, he is the gym teacher of the Academy. Strong and intelligent, he knows more about James Bond Jr.'s activities than he lets on to his colleagues, and often risks his job by allowing James to get into danger. He is James' mentor on the show. Villains There were numerous villains in the series, most of whom worked for S.C.U.M. and made recurring appearances throughout the 65-episode run. Many characters looked nothing like their movie counterparts. All recurring villains in the show are listed here: * S.C.U.M. - Short for Saboteurs and Criminals United in Mayhem, S.C.U.M. is the evil organization that is the main antagonist of the series. ** Scumlord (voiced by Jeff Bennett) — The mysterious leader of S.C.U.M., never seen outside the shadows. Believed by some to be none other than Ernst Stavro Blofeld. He often relays commands to other S.C.U.M. villains via telescreen. Scumlord has a dog named Scuzzball. Key appearances include The Beginning, Location: Danger, Avalanche Run, Barbella's Big Attraction and The Thing in the Ice, although he made many cameo appearances. Scumlord is never seen outside of his surveillance room. He is always sitting in the dark wearing a trench coat, a fedora hat and sunglasses. ** Jaws (voiced by Jan Rabson) — A dim-witted villain whose trademark steel teeth destroy almost anything he chews. His clothing not only serves as a small source of comedy for the series but also compliments his lack of intelligence. He usually acts as a henchman for higher-ranking S.C.U.M. agents and is often paired with Nick Nack. Unlike his movie counterpart, his lower jaw is also metallic, and is able to talk clearly. In the novelization "A View to a Thrill", it is explained that he was shot in the mouth during a bank robbery and "to save his life, the doctors had given him a set of metal teeth, and motors for jaw muscles." Appearances include The Beginning, Plunder Down Under, Valley of the Hungry Dunes, Never Give a Villain a Fair Shake, No Such Loch, The Inhuman Race, Fountain of Terror, Ship of Terror, Queen's Ransom, Avalanche Run, Barbella's Big Attraction, Invaders from S.C.U.M., Ol' Man River, Catching the Wave, Between a Rock and a Hard Place, Sherlock IQ, Quantum Diamonds, Rubies Aren't Forever, The Thing in the Ice, Monument to S.C.U.M. and Northern Lights. ** Nick Nack (voiced by Jeff Bennett) — A small henchman with a huge chin, Nick Nack is often the butt of "short jokes" from both James Bond Jr. and his villainous "other half", Jaws. Appearances include Valley of the Hungry Dunes, Cruise to Oblivion, The Inhuman Race, Queen's Ransom, Avalanche Run, Barbella's Big Attraction, Invaders from S.C.U.M., Ol' Man River, Catching the Wave, Sherlock IQ, The Thing in the Ice, Goldie Finger at the End of the Rainbow, Monument to S.C.U.M. and Northern Lights. ** Dr. Derange (voiced by Julian Holloway) — This evil scientist with long black hair speaks with a French accent and has an insane passion for all kinds of radioactive materials, mainly plutonium. According to the novelization, "The Eiffel Target", Derange is part man and part machine. He is by far the most frequently appearing villain in the series, appearing in at least sixteen episodes. He is also featured in most of the spin-off material. Appearances include The Eiffel Missile, A Race Against Disaster, The Inhuman Race, It's All in the Timing, Fountain of Terror, Deadly Recall, Red Star One, Invaders from S.C.U.M., A Deranged Mind, The Last of the Tooboos, The Emerald Key, Canine Caper, Weather or Not, Between a Rock and a Hard Place, Quantum Diamonds and Monument to S.C.U.M. ** Skullcap (voiced by Jan Rabson) — A top-ranking S.C.U.M. assassin who is almost always found working for Dr. Derange. His name is derived from the steel headgear encasing the top part of his head. Skullcap is extremely cold and insidious though not particularly cunning. According to the novelization The Eiffel Target, he is Number 17 on Interpol's Most Wanted list, and it was Dr. Derange who crafted his metallic dome after being seriously injured in a robbery. The dome also conducts static electricity. Whenever Skullcap scratches his head, it triggers little sparks. Appearances include The Eiffel Missile, The Inhuman Race, It's All in the Timing, The Last of the Tooboos, The Emerald Key, Weather or Not, Canine Caper and Thor's Thunder. ** Auric Goldfinger (voiced by Jan Rabson) — One of 007's cleverest and most manipulative villains. Whenever there is gold, there is Goldfinger. His schemes are motivated entirely by greed, and he is most often assisted by henchman Odd Job. He was arguably the SCUM villian who was the least altered from his movie counterpart. Appearances include Earth Cracker, Cruise to Oblivion, Goldie's Gold Scam and Killer Asteroid. *** Goldie Finger (voiced by Kath Soucie) — Goldfinger's spoiled and equally crooked daughter, who shares her father's love of gold and his ruthlessness. She often teamed up with Barbella, although she would sometimes aid her father. Appearances include City of Gold, Going for the Gold, Goldie's Gold Scam and Goldie Finger at the End of the Rainbow. ** Oddjob (voiced by Jeff Bennett) — Much like Jaws and Nick Nack, he is seen working for the other villains, especially Goldfinger. He wears an odd-looking purple jumpsuit with red-orange stripes, red and white sneakers, pale green half gloves, a gold necklace bearing the initials OJ, a pale green winter scarf and flying goggles. His trademark razor-sharp hat is also present, although now it is a miniature top hat instead of a bowler hat. Appearances include Earth Cracker, Cruise to Oblivion, Far Out West, A Deranged Mind, Goldie's Gold Scam, Between a Rock and a Hard Place, Killer Asteroid and Garden of Evil. ** Barbella (voiced by Mona Marshall) — A hot-tempered female bodybuilder, Barbella often exhibits superhuman strength. Cunning and cold, she has loyalty for no-one, least of all S.C.U.M., whom she betrays in one episode by attempting to destroy their international headquarters. Barbella often works with Goldie Finger. Appearances include City of Gold, Barbella's Big Attraction, Going for the Gold, A Deranged Mind and Goldie Finger at the End of the Rainbow. ** Dr. No (voiced by Julian Holloway) — One of 007's most fiendish opponents. The animated version differs a lot from the film Dr. No, as he has green skin and cybernetic hands. His accent, costume and mustache have Asiatic themes and many of his schemes involve ninjas, samurai swords and the like. Appearances include A Chilling Affair, Valley of the Hungry Dunes, Appointment in Macau, The Sword of Power, Far Out West, Garden of Evil and No Time to Lose. ** Spoiler (voiced by Michael Gough) — A gravel-voiced S.C.U.M. agent who leads a savage, chain-wielding biker gang. He has worked for various agents including Baron von Skarin, Dr. Derange, and Dr. No. Appearances include Scottish Mist, No Time to Lose and Monument to S.C.U.M. ** Baron Von Skarin (voiced by Julian Holloway) — This wealthy Bavarian baron is also an international terrorist and firearms smuggler. Von Skarin is cold and cruel but never neglects his elegant appearance. He is often seen reporting directly to Scumlord and is apparently one of his more favored agents. Appearances include Live and Let's Dance, Dance of the Toreadors, Scottish Mist, Catching the Wave, Sherlock IQ, Rubies Aren't Forever and Northern Lights. ** Walker D. Plank (voiced by Ed Gilbert) — A stereotypical pirate, complete with hook hand, eye-patch, wooden leg, and a talking parrot that also has an eye-patch and a peg-leg. His schemes are invariably nautical and involve pillage, plunder, and domination of all the oceans in the world. He seemed to be inspired by Karl Stromberg; with one episode showing his plot foiled in a manner akin to The Spy Who Loved Me. Appearances include Plunder Down Under, Nothing to Play With, Never Give a Villain a Fair Shake, No Such Loch, Ship of Terror, Queen's Ransom, S.C.U.M. on the Water, Ol' Man River, Danger Train and Thor's Thunder. *** Bilge and Pump — A pair of sinister seafaring sidekicks, often found instigating criminality on behalf of Captain Plank. Appearances include No Such Loch and S.C.U.M. on the Water. ** Ms. Fortune (voiced by Susan Silo) — A wealthy criminal aristocrat, Ms. Fortune's wealth never prevents her from attempting to acquire more, through highly illegitimate means. She was an original villianess for the series, though her conspiracies to gain financial domination suggest she was a feminine version of Goldfinger. Appearances include Fountain of Terror, Mindfield, The Heartbreak Caper, There But For Ms. Fortune and Danger Train. *** Snuffer (voiced by Jan Rabson) — Ms. Fortune's crooked and deeply unpleasant butler and accomplice. He ends every sentence with 'ma'am', unless he is ordered by Ms. Fortune to wait on her male SCUM allies, in which case he will end a sentence with "sir". Appearances include Fountain of Terror, Mindfield, The Heartbreak Caper, There But For Ms. Fortune and Danger Train. ** The Chameleon (voiced by Alan Oppenheimer) — This dangerous criminal is a facial shapeshifter due to nano-technologic mechanisms implanted under the skin on his face. Cunning and sly, he is a villain to be feared. Appearances include The Chameleon, Red Star One and The Art of Evil. ** Tiara Hotstones (voiced by Kath Soucie) — This jewel-loving mercenary shares a rapport with James Bond Jr. Despite being ruthless, she is inclined to pursue only jewels and money rather than power or world domination. Appearances include Dance of the Toreadors, Rubies Aren't Forever and Dutch Treat. ** Maximillion Cortex — A diminutive villain with a very large brain. Cortex is very wealthy but is always looking for ways to increase that wealth. Appearances include Lamp of Darkness and Leonardo da Vinci's Vault. *** Leftbrain and Rightbrain — Cortex's assistants, they are a pair of overweight halfwits whose size and intelligence counter those of their boss. While similar in appearance and completely inseparable, they are not related. Appearances include Lamp of Darkness and Leonardo da Vinci's Vault. * The Worm (voiced by Jan Rabson) — The only recurring villain in the series not to be associated with S.C.U.M., The Worm is a first-rate terrorist and hypochondriac with an intense dislike of sunlight, making most of his plans taking place deep underground. Appearances include A Worm in the Apple and Pompeii and Circumstance. Bond girls In most episodes James Bond Jr. encounters guest women, whom he is often forced to rescue. Following in the 007 tradition, many of their names are based on puns or double entendres, although they are less salacious than the parent series. Some of the more notable include: * Lotta Dinaro — Daughter of an archaeologist in search of El Dorado. They are both kidnapped by Oddjob and Goldfinger in the episode Earthcracker. * Lt. Shelley Kaysing — A US Army lieutenant whom the Chameleon attempts to assassinate to further his plan to steal a secret army device in the episode The Chameleon. * Marcie Beaucoup (voiced by Kath Soucie) — A French spy who encounters James Bond Jr. on a hovercraft. She and Bond are captured by Dr. Derange and Skullcap and must escape from the Eiffel Tower before a missile is launched killing them both in the episode The Eiffel Missile. * Terri Firma — The daughter of a leading seismologist, she is forced to work for Walker D. Plank and Jaws when her father is kidnapped in the episode Never Give a Villain a Fair Shake. * Hayley Comet — A student at Warfield whose professor father is kidnapped by agents of S.C.U.M. disguised as aliens from outer space in the episode Invaders from S.C.U.M. * Wendy Day — A weather forecaster who assists James in preventing Doctor Derange from carrying out his plot to take control of the weather in the episode Weather or Not. * Sgt. Victoria Province — A mountie whom James befriends in Toronto. She assists him in foiling Baron von Skarin's plan to cut electrical power to the city in the episode Northern Lights. Episodes Merchandise Board game A board game, James Bond Jr. The Game, was released by Crown and Andrews, the plot of which was to try to prevent the launch of nuclear missile. Players collected computer disks, in order to deactivate the missile, while watching out for SCUM agents. Diecast vehicles Three diecast toy vehicles was produced by ERTL in 1992: James' Sports Car, Warfield Van and the SCUM Helicopter. Toy line The James Bond Jr. toy line was manufactured by Hasbro. Voice actors Principal voice actors * Corey Burton — James Bond Jr.List of cast * Jeff Bennett — Horace "IQ" Boothroyd III, Scumlord, Nick Nack, Oddjob * Julian Holloway — Bradford Milbanks, Dr. Derange, Dr. No, Baron Von Skarin * Mona Marshall — Tracy Milbanks, Barbella, Tiara Hotstones * Brian Stokes Mitchell — Coach Burton "Buddy" Mitchell * Jan Rabson — Gordon "Gordo" Leiter, Auric Goldfinger, Jaws, Snuffer, Worm, Skullcap * Susan Silo — Phoebe Farragut, Miss Fortune * Simon Templeman — Trevor Noseworthy IV Additional voices * Eddie Barth — * Sheryl Bernstein — Princess Yasmine * Susan Blu — * Susan Boyd — * Hamilton Camp — * Jennifer Darling — * Mari Devon — * Jane Downs — * Paul Eiding — * Jeannie Elias — * Lea Floden — * Pat Fraley — * Linda Gary — * Ellen Gerstell — * Ed Gilbert — Captain Walker D. Plank * Rebecca Gilchrist — * Michael Gough — Dr. Veerd, Ian Watt, Spoiler * Gaille Heidemann — Matron * Vicki Juditz — * Matt K. Miller — * Pat Musick — * Alan Oppenheimer — The Chameleon, Lex Illusion * Samantha Paris — * Tony Pope — * Robert Ridgely — * Maggie Roswell — * Kath Soucie — Goldie Finger, Mercie Beaucoup * B.J. Ward — * Jill Wayne — Crew * Susan Blu — Dialogue Director * Cindy Akers — Assistant Dialogue Director Home media releases DVD Despite being a very popular series with a cult following, the series remains officially unreleased on DVD and has never been available on any streaming service. UK VHS US VHS Books Novelisations by John Peel In 1992, Puffin Books published six novels based on the James Bond Jr. animated television show. The books were written by John Peel under the pseudonym John Vincent, and were based on episodes from the television run. Buzz Books adaptations by Caryn Jenner In the UK, four of the TV episodes were adapted into a young children’s series by Buzz Books. Although the plots were basically the same, the books were much shorter and sometimes featured different characters from the TV show. The only villains never to appear in these books were Dr. No and Walker D. Plank. Other books These books are not part of a series. Marvel Comics books James Bond Jr. had a limited 12 issue run with Marvel Comics spanning from January 1992 to December 1992. The first five stories were lifted directly from the TV series, but the other seven were original stories. The writers were Cal Hamilton and Dan Abnett, and the artists were Mario Capaldi, Colin Fawcett, Adolfo Buylla, and Bambos Georgioli. Video game James Bond Jr. had two video games based on the series, published by THQ for the NES and the Super NES (the former developed by Eurocom in 1991 and the latter developed by Gray Matter in 1992). See also * Young Bond * Alex Rider * Jimmy Coates * CHERUB * Henderson's Boys * Cody Banks * Spy School * Outline of James Bond * Jonny Quest References External links * James Bond Jr. at Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer * James Bond Jr. at MGM Clip & Still Licensing Site * * Category:Fictional characters introduced in 1967 Category:1990s American animated television series Category:1991 American television series debuts Category:1992 American television series endings Category:1991 video games Category:Child versions of cartoon characters Category:English-language television programs Category:James Bond Category:James Bond video games Category:Nintendo Entertainment System games Category:Super Nintendo Entertainment System games Category:Animated television programs based on films Category:Television series by CBS Television Studios Category:Television series by MGM Television Category:Eurocom games Category:Television series by Claster Television Category:Animated television series about children